monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Glorianna Silver
Glorianna Silver is a character in the Top Cow Universe, appearing in the cross-over events Broken Trinity and Artifacts. Glorianna was orphaned at a young age by a fire that took the lives of both her parents. She was adopted by a fantastically weathy family because they believed her to fulfil a prophecy of a dragon that would reshape the world in its image. Upon finding the Ember Stone Glorianna succeeded in fulfiling the first half of the prophecy. Not content with just the Ember Stone, Glorianna desired all thirteen of the artifacts in order to possess absolute power. During Broken Trinity Glorianna sensed four of the artifacts (The Darkness, The Angelus, The Witchblade, and the Glacier Stone) while flying over NYC in a plane. She transformed into her dragon form and set down to kill the artifact bearers, especially the owner of the Glacier Stone. She greatly overestimated her ability, however, and was transported to the far frozen north by The Angelus. Later, in Broken Trinity: Pandora's Box, Glorianna attempts to track down another artifact, the Pandora's Box, before an apocalyptic cult gets their hands on it first. She runs into the Glacier Stone's owner, Michael Finnegan, again, and attempts to buy the stone from him for ten million dollars. Finn seriously considers the offer, as he never wanted the stone in the first place, and after he sees the good that Silver's corporations and charities do he begins to think that she might not be the worst person to take over the world. Gloriana and Finn track down the box eventually, but are both beaten by its chosen avatar and are unable to prevent the box from being opened. Glorianna loses an arm from the ordeal, but a bit of rest, including some soul searching, leaves her completely healed, arm included, and ready to return to battle with the box's avatar. Glorianna wins the fight and takes Alina Enstrom, the box's avatar, as a prisoner, hoping to use her in her plans. By the time Artifacts begins, however, Alina, with the box, is a free agent. In Artifacts Glorianna is approached by the gynoid Aphrodite IV with a request to join her side of an approaching war between the artifacts, and is enticed with the offer of finally being able to possess all of the artifacts. She accepts. Once in the group, to her great displeasure, she spends most of her time babysitting the kidnapped child of Sara Pezzini. Eventually the group's leader, The Survivor, sends her on a mission to destroy the headquarters of Hunter/Killer with an entire army of Aphrodite IV models under her command. She is ultimately successful, wipes out both Hunter/Killer and Cyber Force, and bags herself the Glacier Stone and the Spear of Destiny. Abilities With the power of the Ember Stone Glorianna can change at will to a full sized dragon or a more humanoid form. She gains greath strength, durability, flight, and control over fire in either form, though while she is strong she is not invulnerable. Although never stated outright, it is possible that Glorianna has an ultrasapien-like control over fire even without the Ember Stone. Gallery Broken Trinity- 025.jpg|The previous holder of the Ember Stone dies (Broken Trinity #1) BrokenTrinty02-022-23.jpg|Glorianna transforms (Broken Trinity #2) BrokenTrinty02-024.jpg|Glorianna's dragon form (Broken Trinity #2) BT3p14.jpg|Glorianna's more humanoid form (Broken Trinity #3) BrokenTrinity_Aftermath_001_pg018.jpg|Glorianna doing some outdoor grilling (Broken Trinity: Aftermath) Category:Dragon